Wait For You
by darkraven93
Summary: okay my second story bout BBRae, its another songfic. but this one is wait for you by elliott yamin. Please R & R. oh rated for safety and language. it does get alittle weird i think, but it is good.
1. The Song, that means so much

(this begins after Spellbound and Raven's afraid of everything, yes I know it's not like her to be like that [could it change? You never know with my stories but it goes with the song, Waiting for you by Elliott Yamin so here goes oh, they are 18 in this I decided, you can change it if you like)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

It's the day after the awful attack from the dragon Malchior and Raven was in her room, looking up at the whole. Beast Boy and Starfire tried to get her to sleep in their rooms but she declined. She needed to be alone.

After she found out that she was tricked she was afraid to let it happen again. So her solution was to not let anyone in. She was afraid for her heart. That was the second time. And it wasn't going to happen again. She promised herself. **I won't let it happen nor think about Malchior again.**

She came out of her room around noon. That was very late for her and she needed some tea. She was walking in the hall, toward the kitchen, when she saw Beast Boy coming. And in his hand was a cup. Her cup. She stopped.

Beast Boy was walking down the hall with a cup of tea for Raven, when he saw her. **So she came out, finally. **"Hello, Raven."

"Hello, Beast Boy."

"I brought you some tea. I thought you would like some, since you haven't had any yet."

"Thank you." He handed her the cup. She took it and started towards her room. "Hey, Raven?"

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

"If you need anything, you can call me, you know. I understand you may need to mediate today."

She was shocked by his matureness. "Thank you, Beast Boy. But you don't needed to do that, if you don't want to." she added. She wanted to be by him, she realized.

"But I do want to, I you don't mind. I know I annoy you a lot, so I understand if you don't want me to help. But I think you wouldn't want Starfire's help either."

"I would like you to, as you say, 'help me'. Thanks. I really means a lot to me."

"Okay, soooo do you want something to eat?" The charmer was back.

"Um... sure."

"do you want to go into the kitchen or what would you like to do?"

"do you mind going to a cafe on the corner?"

"No. lets go."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

They went to the cafe and they ordered something (I'm not being creative, oh maybe I am, Raven got pancakes and Beast Boy didn't get anything because they didn't serve anything he could eat.) They finished up, well Raven did, then Beast Boy asked, "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure, but where?"

"I know the perfect place."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When they got to the 'perfect place', Raven was shocked. **It's a park, in the middle of town. **

"So what do ya think?" Beast Boy asked after a minute, looking at her face.

"I... it is perfect."

"Yeah I thought so, too."

"How did you know about this?"

"I found it on an outing." **Thinking about what to do about you. **He thought, but didn't say. He sighed to himself.** Raven, you hide yourself from us, from me. What am I to do about you? I love you, but you can't think of that. You think no one could love you, but Rae, I do. And it's killing me, what you're doing. **

"So... do you want to sit?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." They found a place on a bridge, looking over a little stream. "Rae..."

"Yes?" she looked over at him.

"Can I say something without you getting upset or anything like that? Would you stay and listen?"

"I have a feeling I shouldn't but yes, I will. What is it?" **I already know, but you have to tell me yourself.**

"Rae, I... I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"You knew? And you made me say it out loud?"

"I had to. You had to say it."

"Yeah, but did you have to make me feel awful about it? I have been trying to do that for sometime now, but always thought you would do something."

"Even before Malchior?"

"Yes, even before him. It killed me when I found out what he did to you."

She curled into a ball on the bench. He took her into his arms and started to rock her. But there was something that was still bothering Beast Boy. He moved his hand to put it on her back. She flinched. He sighed. **Why are you afraid of me? **"Why, Rae? Why?" he whispered, more for himself than her.

"Why what?"

"Why do you flinch? I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you." she turned to face him.

"I know, but I can't help it."

"How can I help you when you're afraid of me."

"I 'm not afraid of you." He raised his hand and she flinched, not meaning it.

"That's not fair. You know why I do that."

"Do I? You never said anything."

"You know what has happened to me, giving me that reason." (A/N: sorry I know that sounds wrong, but I can't think of what it should be. Would it be 'giving me the excuse to do that' idk.)

"I do, but not because _you_ told me. Starfire told us. You never said anything."

"You're being stupid."

"Yeah, so what? You're not helping." She sighed. **I can't do this anymore. I can't keep up with this argument. **She gave up. It wasn't like him to be like this, and she knew it. Her shoulders went down. He saw it. **She's giving up? Why? **"I know, I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"no, Rae... I'm sorry. I shouldn't of blown up like that."

"You have a reason to, I don't. I haven't told anyone about anything. I'm sorry. You should know."

"Why don't we go home now? I think we're having something actually good for dinner tonight."

She nodded and they started for their home.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next day, Raven went into the kitchen to make some tea. **I have to see them sometime. **She made her tea and was about to go out, when she heard someone come in. **Beast Boy.** Though it was Beast Boy, there was something different about this encounter. He was singing.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you_

_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone,_

_Girl you could have stayed_

_but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you wanted to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But your telling me it wont be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_So why does you pride make you run & hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_

_Thats not how you wanted to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing i do_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting_

**What is that song? **"Good morning, Beast Boy." she said. He jumped. "Oh, morning Rae," he said, embarrassed**. Did she hear me? I really hope not. **

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next day, Beast Boy went to talk to Raven. **I have to know why she's afraid of everything. I have to.** He went up to her bedroom door and knocked quietly.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven heard a knock at the door. **What does he want? Does he ever leave me alone? **She sighed. **I should answer it. **She opened the door.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When Raven opened the door, Beast Boy jumped. **That was quick. **"uh, Rae, can I ask you something?"

"What?" she was fairly annoyed when he jumped.

"Uh... I... Why... uh..."

"lets make this easier on you. I can't answer your question."

"Why?" he asked, not shocked that she knew.

"Because..." it was her turn to stutter.

"Fine, Raven don't tell me. Just shut me out like everyone else." she gasped and he stomped away.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, tears running down her face.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**I can't believe she won't tell me. It's not like I'm going to hurt her with the information. Why won't she trust me?**

**Because she hasn't had anyone to trust in her life. **A part of him said. He sighed.** It's true. The one person that I know of she trusted was Malchior and look what he did. So I guess that was a right decision on her part. But how do I get her to trust me?**

**Nothing. You let her come to you. There's you can do. **

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Back in her room, Raven was silently crying. **Why can't I tell me? He won't hurt me.**

**Then tell him.** Knowledge said.

**Yes. Tell him. He needs to know. He deserves it. **All her emotions said at once.

"Maybe I will tell him."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The day was almost over, and the team decided to treat themselves and go out to eat. They decided against pizza, and so they went to a little place not far from the middle of the city. They ordered, got their food and sat down to eat. Raven wasn't very hungry, but knew they would force her to eat, so she ordered a sandwich. Beast Boy wasn't hungry either and only got a little platter of tofu steak. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything!) the others didn't see this as being different so they didn't say anything. Raven avoided contact with Beast Boy, and he did the same.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

After that, they went home and went to bed, saying that they should get up and train tomorrow, since they hadn't in a while. But two of the team members couldn't sleep.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Both of them were sitting on their own beds, just looking out the window. **It's really storming.** They both thought, but not wanting to go out of their rooms. Finally, after about two hours, Beast Boy came out. He was hungry and he needed to think of something else besides the storm. **So, lets make it food. **He went to the kitchen and turned on the lights. Well _tired_ to. **Oh, yeah, Cyborg shut down the Tower. Well at least the lights. **He went to the fridge and pulled out the first thing he found. When he turned around, he found himself face to face with Raven. "Uh, hi?" he said, hoping she wasn't going to kill him. She reached behind him for a lemon. Then turned around to make her tea. **Well so much for a hi. **He sighed. **I'm never going to get through to her. Why do I still try? Rae, i'll wait for you. No matter what. I **_**will **_**wait. **He turned to look at what he got out. **A banana, well it's something. **He went to sit on the couch.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven. She was looking out the window.

Raven turned her head. He was staring at her. She looked away. Normally, she would scowl and hit him, but she didn't this time. She wasn't happy with her decision. **I should have told him then.**

**Yes, you should have. But you didn't and now you'll pay for it. **Knowledge said. She was right. She was already paying for it. **I'm losing him, if I haven't already.**

**You haven't. He still loves you. And he's waiting. **Love said.

**For?**

**You to tell him. **She sighed again. **I'm right and you know it.**

**I don't know anything anymore. **She sat down on the couch. He was still looking at her. She wanted to look at him, but didn't.

She looked down at her tea. She hadn't even taken a sip yet. She did so now. Anything to fill the silence. Then she put it down.

Suddenly, there was a giant clap of thunder. (I don't know what it's called.) Raven jumped into Beast Boy's lap. He suddenly laughed. She looked at him. "What?"

"You. Do you not like thunder?"

she looked down. "It was sudden. I wasn't ready for it." **oh, no. I'm in his lap. **She looked up at him again. He didn't seem to be bothered by it. Actually he looked quite content with her there. She sighed. And then leaned against him. **Ooh, he's warm. **Lust said. **Stop it.** She thought back rapidly. **Oh, you know you were thinking it too. **She blushed.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

**Raven blushing and leaning against me, hmm, what could this be about? **Beast Boy thought. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "don't worry. I'll protect you." She looked sceptic. "I will, I promise."

"Okay, whatever you say." she leaned into him again.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When Raven woke up, she notice a few things, 1) she wasn't alone. 2) the one with her was Beast Boy 3) she was on the couch 4) he was holding her and 5) he was asleep. **Well this is interesting.** **Not. What am I to do? **She decided on sleeping again.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

when the rest of the Titans came down, they were shocked. Raven and Beast Boy were still on the couch, together. They titans looked at each other, silently asking each other what they should do. Then, one at a time they started to go back to their rooms.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

it was almost noon when Beast Boy woke up. Raven had been sleeping on and off the whole time, but she never left her spot. The other Titans popped in every once in a while, for food and other such. Beast Boy looked around. "Good morning" Raven said. She was curled up next to him. "Morning, how are you today?"

"Hungry, but good."

"Why didn't you get up then,"

She blushed. "I tired, but you wouldn't let go."

"Well, then you didn't try very hard, did you?" he said, making her blush again.

"I..." she was interrupted by the others coming in. "Good morning ya'll," Cyborg said when he saw them awake.

"morning," they mumbled together.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The Titans started the day late but still got everything done. Through the whole day, Beast Boy was still thinking about last night. She still didn't tell him. He sighed. She may never tell him. Even though he wanted to know, he didn't care if she did or not. He just wanted his friend back.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven came in from practice, looking for something to eat. She still hadn't had anything to eat today, and wasn't happy about that. She went into the kitchen and stopped. Someone was there with her. Beast Boy. He was humming a song, the same one she heard the other day. She quickly went out of the room to look it up. But not fast enough. She caught him saying something on the lines of 'I'll wait for you, Rae, I _will._' she rushed out of the room. **What was that about? I better look that song up.**

She went into her room and did so.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you_

_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone,_

_Girl you could have stayed_

_but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you wanted to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But your telling me it wont be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_So why does you pride make you run & hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_

_Thats not how you wanted to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing i do_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting_

"oh, my god." she whispered. "Not what you'd expect me to listen, right?" She turned around.

"Beast Boy." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I... ah..."

"lets make this easier on you, shall we? Lets start with what do you think?"

she looked down. "okay, too hard of a question." he was being mean now. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. **Why? Why are you being like this? **She looked down. She knew she couldn't come up with anything to say. And he did too.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy looked down at her. **What's up with me? Why am I doing this? **He went to her, trying to make it better. She turned away from him. He pulled back. **Uh, I'm an ass. (sigh) now what? **He walked out of her room, not knowing what to do to fix what he was trying so hard to keep going. Their friendship.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven cried. And cried. And finally got up to get something to eat. She didn't want to, but her body needed it. It was almost dinner time when she came out. She went out into the kitchen and found all eyes on her. She pulled her hood up.

All the male Titans were there, and knew everything. After it happened, Beast Boy went to them and spilled everything. When I say everything, I mean _everything. _And so now they were trying to figure out how to fix it. They knew Raven didn't like annoying people. They thought she didn't like people at all.

When she came in, they were just about done thinking about how Beast Boy could make things better. She went to the fridge to grab something to eat. They decided to wait until after she ate. It would give them a better chance of succeeding.

Raven knew they were waiting for her to finish eating and decided that she would hear them out. She also knew Beast Boy spilled the beans. It was written all over his face. She laughed to herself. This was going to be **easy. If it's going to be easy, than why are you having doubts**? Knowledge said.

**Because I can. (sigh) **

**are you really going to hurt the guy you love and who loves you back? **

**He hurt me first.**

**On accident, and you know it. He wasn't thinking, just you are now.**

She finished her snack and looked down. **I can't do it.**

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy walked over to Raven. "Raven, I'm sorry about what I said today. I wasn't thinking."

"i know. I'm sorry I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say."

"it's not your fault." She looked up at him.

He went over to her and hugged her. "You're hugging me," she said quietly.

"and you like it." she blushed. She did like it. And he could see right through her.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

(A/N: okay so that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. And I don't mind flamers. They will probably help me so please review! School's almost here!! Woot! I'm working on the next chapter so that will be up in a few days I hope!)


	2. The End, or almost

(okay next chapter!!!! sorry it took so long. School and stuff has been hectic and homecomings coming up soon and this guy just asked me out and yea back to the story. It starts right after the hug so please R & R.)

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

And they had all eyes on them. Raven pushed Beast Boy away. He rolled his eyes. She never wanted to be in the spot light. She was so difficult. Raven gave the rest of the team the evil stare, and they quickly went back to whatever they were doing before, though the guys had a hard time holding back their smiles.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

That night, neither Beast Boy nor Raven could sleep.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy was just sitting on his bed looking out his window, when he heard it. **A knock? Who could that be? **He opened the door. And fell back.

Xxxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven was about to head back to her room, when the door opened. She saw Beast Boy look around and he spotted her. And fell back. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy looked up at Raven, and wondered why she was here. **Was she here to kill me? **"Uh, Raven?"

"Can I come in?" she whispered. **Hopefully no one heard him fall.**

"Uh, yeah, sure." He got up and let her come in. she complied quickly. He shut the door. "Uh, Raven?" he said again.

She sighed. This was going to be hard. "I came to give you the answer to your question." She hoped he knew what she was talking about. She looked down.

"The one today?" She nodded, still looking down. "Okay then." He sat down on the bed, thinking it was going to be a long explanation. She looked around. **Where to sit? It's going to be long. **As if he knew what she was thinking, he moved over to give her room to sit. "Sorry. I don't have a lot of place it sit in here." She sat down. And began to talk. "Lets start at the beginning. It may make it easier it understand."

xxxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next morning, all of the Titans were up at the crack of dawn. Raven and Beast Boy were a little tired, but they didn't show it. The answer took about three hours to explain and then Beast Boy had some questions of his own. They finished up the training and got something to eat. (A/N: I can't think of anything to put in for the day, so... it goes right into that night)

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

That night, they all got pizza and then went on a walk. Bee came with them, and the couples separated. They all wanted their privacy. Beast Boy and Raven went around in circles, talking about nothing of any importance. They finally stopped at a bench. They sat down, and Raven put her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. He didn't mind. He was thinking about what to say. He knew he had to say something, but didn't know what. He was afraid she would leave him if he said the wrong thing.

Xxxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven waited for Beast Boy to say something, hoping she wouldn't do something wrong in the mean time. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but something had to be said. So she started with, "What should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now, what should we do? I think we should do something. See a movie, take another walk, something. Anything."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

**Oh, wow. Thats different. **"Umm... I don't know. Wanna take another walk?"

"Sure."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

They walked around again for about an hour. Then Beast Boy suddenly said, "Rae, I don't know what to say. I can't think of anything that would be right." He was tired of the silence.

"I can't help you there."

"Hey, can I show you something?"

"Sure." They went to an old house. "What is this place?" Raven asked.

"Just a place I go when I want to think or something."

"It's so cool." Raven started looking around the place. It was old, but there were somethings that were done to it. For example, there was a few good pieces of furniture in the place. There were six rooms on the first floor, then five on the second. There was a third floor, Beast Boy said, but he didn't do anything to it because he liked it how it was. In one room, there was a giant bookcase filled with books. In the corner, there were two comfy chairs and a sofa in another corner.

"I didn't know you read Poe." Raven said, looking at the titles of the books.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

"I don't, but you do." She turned around to face him in question.

"When?"

"Two months ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I thought you would like somewhere that you could go to read in silence."

She looked down. **Do I really yell that much about the noise? **

"No. You don't." He said, almost like reading her mind.

She looked up at him. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I love it." She went to hug him. He stopped her.

She looked at him, in question and hurt.

She turned away. **I knew it was too good to be true. **

He turned her around. She looked the other way. **(sigh) what did I do? I'm sorry, **He thought. Then he kissed her.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven was just about to pull away when he kissed her. **He's kissing me. After turning me away.** She almost pulled away. But she didn't. She couldn't. She leaned into his kiss.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy thought she would pull away. But she didn't. **Why? She leaned in? Wow. This isn't the girl I first knew.** He deepened the kiss.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven wondered what happened to her. **First I let him hug me, now he's kissing me. What is going on?**

**You love him. **Love said.

**And you'd let him do anything to you now. **Lust said.

**Maybe I will. **

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy wondered how far this would go. **What will happen next? And how far will she let it get? **

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Raven wondered what had gotten into her. Again. **How far will this go? **

**As far as you let it. **Lust said.** let it go as far as possible.**

Raven didn't respond to that comment.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next morning, Raven woke up later than normal. **Where am I? **She looked around. She was still in the old house. **I don't want to know. **She thought.

She got up and went into the library to pick a book to read. She saw Beast Boy reading in one of the chairs. **Poe? Hmm... I wonder. **"Good morning"

He jumped. "Oh, morn'. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, whats here?"

"Um... I actually don't know. I was waiting for you"

"Oh, well. Thanks. I guess."

He got up and went into the kitchen. They had some breakfast and then decided to go back to the Tower. "They're probably wondering where we are."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

When they got to the Tower, no one was there. A note was posted on the fridge. 'went out to store, be back later.' "I guess they decided not to wait for us?" Beast Boy said.

"I guess not. What should we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She went around the kitchen to get some of her tea. Then she got a good book and sat down at the kitchen table. He sat with her, also with a book. She looked at him questioningly. "I thought I should read a bit more, since there was nothing else to do one day." She knew he was lying, but didn't call him on it. **Maybe he's actually changing.**

**Or just trying to get you to like him more. **Knowledge said.

**But he knows I like him.**

**Maybe, but he would be the one to try harder at something he already has.** Love said.

She didn't respond to that.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

By the time the rest of the Titans got back, Raven was asleep on the couch with Beast Boy holding her. She fell asleep during one of the movies they were watching. Beast Boy didn't mind, it gave him some time to think and hold her.

The Titans said nothing to each other, but the questions were in their eyes. They said they are going to their rooms, if anyone needed anything. Soon, Beast Boy fell asleep.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

The next day, the Titans were on their normal schedule and got up at 6 to start training. By the end of the day, the Titans were ready to go to bed, when the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble!" (A/N: sorry I couldn't help myself.) Robin said. There was an attack on a factory.

When the Titans got there, they didn't see anything unusual. Suddenly something fell out of the ceiling. "Titans go!"

They separated and the culprit showed himself. "(gasp) Red-X" they all said at once.

"Hello, Titans. Coming to help me?"

"Never. We're here to stop you."

"Why would you do that, when I'm the one trying to help your city."

"What?"

"Yea, you didn't know? Your city will crumble in ten minutes if you can't stop the bomb."

"Where is it? And how would you be helping if you're attacking a factory?" Raven asked.

"I'm helping because its under this building. And if you want this city to not be blown to pieces, I think you should be helping."

"But why do you care if the city is destroyed?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because at the moment, I'm living here and don't want to have to move."

That's when they heard the ticking of the bomb.

"Believe me now? Help me or this building will be the last place you'll be." The Titans looked at each other and started working at the building. None of tehm knew what would happen next, but they knew they had to do something.

xxxxxxxraexxxxxx


End file.
